Melody Kematian (1)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Letica F. Jones, ketika ia ingin membalaskan dendam Annelia, justru kutukan Roksanastya Braginskaya ah yang akan 'berlaku' kepadanya. (OC, OS) #30


**Reincar(nation) :**

 **Melodi Kematian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fem!America: Letica F. Jones**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan yang sangat luas, bagaikan di dalam istana yang sedemikian megahnya.

Segulung _Red Carpet_ bersih nan panjang terbentang lurus dan panjang dari pintu masuk ke altar tahta sang penguasa.

Di tengah altar, persis di tengah-tengah jalur karpet merah tersebut, sebuah kursi yang diperuntukkan kepada Yang Mulia Agung, penguasa dari suatu wilayah...

Di atas kursi yang bertakhtakan berbagai batu mulia, seorang perempuan duduk di atasnya, membersihkan sebilah pisau kecil, namun sangat tajam. Sisi yang berkilat itu seakan siap untuk merobek-robek kulit korbannya, mencincang tulang-tulangnya; merusak si korban tanpa ampun...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Letica?" tanya seorang lelaki pada perempuan muda di depannya. Perempuan itu melempar rokoknya ke lantai, lalu menginjaknya sampai gepeng. "Hm, tentu saja aku akan membunuh 'dia'... Sang pembunuh Princess Annelia..." balasnya.

"Dengan cara apa kau akan membunuh'nya'? Bukankah dia sulit untuk dibunuh, sama seperti mendiang Roksanastya Braginsky?"

"Tentu akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membunuhnya; termasuk dengan bantuan iblis sekalipun..." jawab Letica dengan penekanan di akhir perkataannya.

Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Karena dia adalah reinkarnasi dari orang yang telah membunuh nona Amelia? Lalu kau benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhnya? Begitu?"

"Oh, Haverd... Aku pasti akan membunuhnya... Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan melakukannya, tapi aku sendirilah yang akan membunuh perempuan reinkarnasi mendiang Ivan Braginsky itu... Dengan pisau ini, dan dengan kedua tanganku, Haverd.." jawab Letica enteng sembari memutar lagu kesukaannya; Melody Without End.

* * *

 _ **Mainkan terus. Mainkan terus...**_

 _ **Seakan terputar tanpa henti...**_

 _ **Tanpa peduli waktu berlalu...**_

 _ **Hingga waktu tiada lagi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Menarilah terus. Menarilah terus...**_

 _ **Seakan tarian tanpa akhir...**_

 _ **Tanpa ada yang berhenti...**_

 _ **Hingga waktu berakhir...**_

* * *

"Letica, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memutar lagu laknat itu! Nanti kau bisa terkena tuahnya, Letica!" ujar Haverd sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

Sementara Haverd menutup telinganya dan mencoba untuk tidak konsentrasi saat melody tersebut terputar, justru...

"Tuah?" Letica mengerutkan dahinya; bingung.

 _'Hei, mana ada yang namanya tuah di zaman yang kesemuanya serba modern dan instan seperti ini?! Ada-ada saja kau, Haverd!'_ pikir Letica ngasal.

"Kau ingat 12 jam sebelum kematian Nona Annelia Frastannie Jones? Ia mendengarkan lagu itu! Lalu 12 jam kemudian, Nona Roksanastya Braginsky membunuhnya dengan keji!"

"Hmm... Aku tidak percaya, Haverd... Mungkin kau hanya mengada-ada saja... Kau terlalu sering mendengarkan dongeng malam pengantar tidur sewaktu kecil, bukan? Wajar saja kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu..." tolak Letica sembari menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya, lalu menyulutnya dengan korek. Menghisapnya, lalu menyebulkan asapnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Letica..."

.

.

.

Oh. Oh. Oh. Letica, Letica, yang namanya 'tuah' itu akan selalu ada sepanjang masa...

Dan kini, tuah itu tengah mengincarmu...

Membuatmu termabuk dahulu dalam segala dentingan melodi yang indah dan memanjakan indera pendengar; namun juga mematikan dan dipenuhi oleh kutukan...

.

.

.

.

Terutama dari Nona Roksanastya Braginsky... Yang dibunuh balik oleh Alfred F. Jones, 15 tahun silam...

* * *

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **Roksanastya Braginsky =** _ **Роксанастя Брагинский**_ **(Kalau tidak salah, sih...)**

 **Sekuel: Melody Kematian (Sang Russian)**

 **Ide ngasal penulis akhirnya selesai juga. Bukannya ngelanjutin fict MC yang lain malah bikin ff OS lagi... Hadeehh... :v**

 **Document manager author penuh vroooohh, sampe mau dihapus satu persatu ;v**

 **Tapi...**

 **Reviewnya always ditunggu vroooohh! :vv**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **IRLRLAA/Larnetta Balies**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 04/01/2017-**


End file.
